


His Master's Pet

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen is the most beautiful pet and Jared is very proud of his well behaved puppy. Sometimes a good pet deserves a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Master's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://aythia.livejournal.com/155066.html
> 
> Translation to Chinese can be found [**here**](http://www.wincest.net/viewthread.php?tid=5899&extra=page%3D1).

Jared licked away the last of the sticky chocolate clinging to his lips. He could feel Jen's eyes on him the entire time, dark green following his every movement with silent longing. Jared gazed down at his fingers and the specks of chocolate that clung to them; he seemed unable to eat Nutella sandwiches without getting it on his hands. He reached his hand out, holding it in front of Jen's face; a low, pleased hum filled the room before his pet leaned forward and lapped away the chocolate with his soft pink tongue.

Jen wagged his tail happily at the treat and Jared's gaze was drawn to where the tail was plugged into Jen’s ass; it was a common sight, but it never failed to make blood rush to Jared's cock. In combination with the warm tongue against his fingers, he was rock hard within seconds.

" _Such_ a good boy," Jared groaned, pushing two fingers between his pet's lips.

Jen’s hum around his hand sent small shocks of arousal through his body and straight to his cock. Jared reached down and trailed his fingers over the black leather collar snug around Jen's neck, down to the silver ring fastened to a thin chain leash.

Jen whined, a miserable sound, when Jared tugged at the chain, dragging him away from his fingers; Jared watched his pink tongue reach out toward his fingers, his perfect neck arched as it strained against the leash. Green eyes met his and his pet licked his lips, cleaning away the traces of chocolate. The sight made Jared groan and he thoughtlessly dropped his free hand down to pop the button of his jeans. Jen looked down, watching in silence as Jared pushed the rough denim down to free his cock.

With another low whine, Jen shifted his gaze from Jared's crotch to the jar of Nutella and back to Jared, his plea evident in the tilt of his head and the soft wagging of his tail.

"Want more, Jen?" Jared asked softly as he reached for the jar. "Can't give you too much, it’s not good for your belly."

Despite his own hesitancy, Jared dipped his fingers into the sticky chocolate and held them in front of Jen's face, mere inches away from his nose; it was clear that his pet was yearning for it, tugging at the collar and stretching his tongue out, trying to reach the treat. Jared held Jen still and dropped his fingers down to smear the chocolate over the head of his cock, mixing it with the pre-come glistening at the slit. His pet's eyes were riveted on his fingers and the second Jared let go of the leash, Jen lurched forward, licking over the head and gathering the mix of pre-come and sticky chocolate with a happy yip.

Jared groaned when the soft, wet tongue trailed over his sensitive skin. He lifted his hand and tangled it in the short spikes of his pet’s hair, feeling Jen's body tremble as his purring filled the room. Jen scooted closer, his shoulders pushing Jared's legs further apart in his eager attempts to get more of the chocolate; he licked eagerly down the shaft of Jared's cock, and Jared's grip on Jen's hair tightened when his warm tongue swiped down over his balls. With the last of the chocolate cream gone, Jen pushed back and looked up again, casting a covetous glance at the half-full jar.

"Liked that, Jen?" Jared asked, dragging a finger over his pet's soft lips. The pink tongue licked his fingers again. "Yeah, of course you did. Do you want more? You're such a good pet, so pretty."

Jen's gaze left the jar and traveled back to Jared's face, his green eyes full of love; pride swelled up in Jared’s chest when he looked at his beloved pet, but it tangled up with lust when that tongue trailed over his fingers again and his pet made another low, pleading whine. Jared reached out, achingly slow, to gather more Nutella on his fingers, smiling down at his trembling pet; Jen’s bottom wagged, causing the tail to sway against his pale, freckled skin. Jared trailed a sticky finger down over his cock again, painting the skin with cream before he reached forward to hold his fingers in front of Jen's nose; his pet whined again but kept still.

"It's okay," Jared said. "Go for it."

Jen’s tongue was back in an instant, warm and soft as it pushed between Jared's long fingers to get at every last trace of the chocolate; when it ran out, he lowered his head towards Jared's crotch, stopping with no more than an inch between them and looking back up at Jared in a silent plea. When Jared nodded, Jen balanced himself with his hands on Jared's thighs before he started licking with short swipes.

Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head at the exquisite pleasure unfurling from where the soft tongue touched him, the sensations intensified by the return of Jen’s hum vibrating down Jared's cock. Moaning in pleasure, Jared ran his hands down over his pet's strong shoulders and freckled back, feeling shivers under the skin and the slight shift when Jen tilted his head to get to the underside of Jared's cock. With a smile on his lips, Jared reached down to where the tail was lodged in Jen's ass and trailed a finger around the stretched rim before he gripped the base and twisted the plug.

The reaction was instantaneous: Jen yelped and his back arched, his ass pushing up against the plug inside him. Jared took a firmer grip and pulled it out ever so slightly, tugging at Jen’s rim before he pushed it back in, trying to angle it to hit the sensitive spot inside his pet; Jen’s low whine turned into a grunt and then a yowl when the plug skated across the bundle of nerves. Jen whined when Jared turned the plug again, rutting it in and out of his body, stretching the tight muscle with each twist. Jen's tongue had stopped licking, his soft lips just brushing against the hard flesh of Jared's cock and his breath fanning out over the sensitive skin.

Jared pulled at the tail until the widest part of the plug came free, causing his pet to tremble; he removed the rest, letting the soft fur trail over Jen's back before he pushed him away from his leaking cock. Another whine escaped his pet when the sensations dulled, but Jared didn't give Jen enough time to relax, instead sinking down on the floor behind Jen and fixing his gaze where his pet was still spread wide from the plug that had been buried in his ass for hours. Jared pushed two fingers into the hole, feeling the slickness of the lube he had applied before putting the tail in place that morning, and quickly worked his fingers inside, pushing at Jen's prostate until his pet was a quivering mess, barely able to keep himself up on all fours.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Jen?" he asked, pulling his fingers out and taking a firm grip on his pet's hips instead. "Gonna feel even better once I'm inside you."

Jen mewled when Jared pressed the tip of his cock against his opening, watching how the hole spread wide to accept him inside. When the head popped inside, Jared stopped and held still until Jen was moving below him, trying to find enough leverage to push himself back; Jared dug his fingers into his pet's hips, holding him in place before he slammed his cock hard all the way into Jen's waiting body. It locked down around him, muscles straining as his blunt nails scrambled to find purchase against the hardwood floor, a litany of mewls and growls spilling from his throat, purely animalistic sounds of need and pleasure. Jared trailed a big hand up his pet's back, soothing the tensed muscles until the body he was buried in relaxed enough for him to be able to pull almost all the way out before he slammed in again.

The pace he set was hard one, the sound of skin and skin almost louder than the sounds Jen made with each brush of Jared's cock against his prostate. The pleasure was, as usual, almost too much to take, the eager body thrashing below his; Jared loved how Jen seemed to be completely focused on the pleasure, his mind devoid of thoughts aside from Jared and the way Jared's cock dragged against Jen's inner walls.

"Always so damn good," Jared groaned. "Love filling you up—my pretty, pretty pet, taking it so well. Love doing this to you, fucking you. And you like it, don't you, Jen? Love being stuffed so full you can’t think, you’re just aching for more."

Jen arched, pushing back against Jared as his hands slid on the floor, unable to find purchase as Jared slammed into him over and over. Jared knew that Jen loved getting fucked; his pet's body language was begging for more, but he hadn't expected the sudden orgasm that made Jen clamp down hard around him, his tight inner muscles rippling as Jen's untouched cock spurted out on the floor. By the time Jen stopped shaking through his orgasm, it was only Jared's big hands on his hips that held him up, his loud whines morphing into soft whimpers and mewls; Jared fucked into him harder and harder until he knew Jen would have handprint bruises for days. He cried out and collapsed forward, barely able to hold himself up as he came deep and hard into Jen's welcoming body,

Jared collapsed down on the floor and pulled Jen with him until they were spread out on the soft rug instead of the wood, his pet whimpering when Jared manhandled the smaller body to fit against his own and trail his fingers up Jen's chest until they reached the leather collar. He fingered the clasp, feeling the hitch in Jen's breath before he snapped the clasp open and pulled it off, dropping it on the rug with a soft thud as Jen looked over his shoulder.

"Mmm," Jensen said. "That was... Wow."

A content smile spread across Jensen's lips and Jared leaned in to lick the corner of his mouth, tasting the lingering chocolate.

"You're the most gorgeous pet," Jared mumbled against warm skin. "Wanna collar you, take you out and show you off, let everyone see. Think Jen would like that?”

Jensen’s whole body shuddered and he arched back against Jared, his round ass pressing against Jared's already-hardening cock.

"I'm pretty damn sure he would _love_ it," Jensen said, his gaze full of promise.

~*~


End file.
